The Champion of Kirkwall
by Opalaisha
Summary: Marion Hawke is the Champion of the recently destroyed city of Kirkwall, and this is the story of how she came up from nothing. This is a story adaptation of the game, so I hope you enjoy it as much I did reanacting it. I do not own anything.


Dragon Age 2

The Champion Of Kirkwall

_"What would you do if you had everything,_

_What would you do if what came so easily to you was so hard to everyone else,_

_What would you do if you found your one true love,_

_What would you do if it was all ripped from under your feet,_

_What would you do?"_

**Lothering: The Beginning**

I could feel my legs buckling from under me as my family and I ran for our lives. It all had happened so fast. Without warning, the Blight was upon us. Darkspawn and Ogres tore through our hometown, destroying houses and devouring the townfolk.

We barely managed to escape.

It was all so much to take in all at once, but I refused to fall pray to such shallow emotion. I was hyper aware of my family running beside me. My siblings-Carver and Bethany-along with my mother, and our family pet marboru.

From the haggard breathing as I was hearing from then, as well as myself; chances of us surviving was getting smaller and smaller.

'We must press on, we must.. Oh maker!'

I heard a thud as my mother hit the ground, crying from exhaustion. I froze, dead in step as the darkspawn hunters ran towards her, swords drawn.

It was bittersweet as my sister Bethany cast a searing pillar of fire in their path. The relief was instantaneous but cut short as they jumped through the flames. Gaining my footing, I joined my brother in cleaving them in two. Sword and staff cut through the air and their bodies, and we were victorious.

We converged on our mother, as she stood and composed herself.

"I think that's all of them.. we're safe." said Carver, and yet he held his blade, Ko֯mer, protectively in front of him.

"For the moment.." added Bethany, wrapping her arms around her mid-section.

"We've lost it all," said my mother, beginning to break out in tears, "Everything your father and I built.."

"I know how much Lothering meant to you mother, but we must keep moving." I said to her, keeping my feelings in check.

"_Why _did we not leave sooner?" asked Bethany, turning her gaze on Carver.

"Don't look at me, I've been running since Ostagar" he retorted.

"Speaking of running..." I pointed at the ever-growing mass of darkspawn behind the veil of flame.

"Please, lister to your sister. Marian, please lead on." Mother tried to convince us all. Our marboru, Taelic, chose to chime in with an encouraging bark.

We chose to take a path North, getting as far away from our tormented past as possible. Acting stealthfully, we chose to use the environment to our advantage. The mountainous path we were on offered many rock formations for us to hide behind, as well as many deep alcoves on different levels.

This could not stop us from getting into fights here and there, however. Bethany and I used our magic to keep the hunters and archers at bay from a distance while Carver took out the lucky few that managed to escape. All to protect our treasure-our mother, Leandra.

That was at least something we could all agree upon.

Hours upon hours had passed, with the same routine over and over until we finally caught a break.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Bethany as we crossed another corner, traveling further and further down the mountain.

"Away from the darkspawn. Where else?" asked Carver cynically. I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes, "but where are we _going_? We can't run forever."

I understood her concern, and replied accordingly. "Whereever we go, we stay together. We survive."

"We can go to Kirkwall." suggested Mother, with a ghost of a smile.

Both Bethany and I grimaced.

"Kirkwall? Why there?" I raised a brow.

"There's a _lot _of templars in Kirkwall, Mother." added Bethany.

"I know that.. but we still have family there, _and _an estate."

Bethany sighed. "Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship."

"If we survive, that is," said Carver-always the optimist-"I'll just be happy to get out of here."

We continued on our path forward until we heard a commotion behind the next corner. We drew our weapons and peered over to find a man and woman locked in a tight battle, and it seemed like they were winning until a darkspawn found its way behind the man-a templar, it seemed.

I cringed as it sliced through his arm and back, drawing a scream from the man. It drew its arms up for another swing before a flash of orange hair streaked through the air as the woman tackled the hunter, shouting triumphantly, "You will _NOT _have him!"

She proceeded to gut the darkspawn. She got up and ran to her partner, whispering to him, "They will not have you..."

Bethany took care of the rest of the creatures with a well aimed _**Firestorm**_, sparing the duo from more fighting. Their level of gratuity was not to my liking as the templar was shooting us very harsh looks.

"Stop squirming, Wesley. You're making it worse" comforted the woman.

Drawing strength, the young man stood and pointed at my sister and I.

"Apostates! Stay away from me!"

A harsh smile graced Bethany's face. "Ahh, the Maker has such a fine sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar." This did not sit well with our new friend.

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The order dictates..," he paused to draw breath, before continuing, "the Order dictates.." He was once again unable to finish, for I met him face to face as he walked toward us.

"Wesley, they saved us. The Maker understands." the woman interjected.

We shared seconds more of a stand off, before he walked away. "Of course."

"I'm Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate eachother when we're safe from the horde."

"I'm watching you, templar." I warned.

"And I you, terms I am sure we _both _expected."

"For now, we move with you. We came from the North, and we barely escaped with our lives."

"Then we're trapped," shouted Carver, "the Wilds are to the South, and that is no escape."

I turned to him. "I am not walking straight into the horde, to our death. We _GO _south." I walked on, and they followed.

As difficult and awkward as it was, our chances of survival and level or morale were substantially higher when we were joined by Aveline and Ser Wesley. Naturally, the templar and I didn't see eye to eye but I liked Aveline. Her sense of honor and passion in the way she swung her sword captivated me.

Our victories were growing in number, as did our sense of pride and confidence. How wrong we were. We finally found a road that let us further up onto a plateau. It was the most stupid mistake I had ever made.. Until then at least.

The ground began to quake under our feet, and it was too late before I realized the a gargantuan ogre was charging at us. It knocked my group to the ground, save Bethany and my mother. Taelic growled as it drew closer.

"Maker, give me strength," prayed Bethany. It was her last..

The ogre reached down, and slammed her into the ground repeatedly, before throwing her across the land. She was dead before she hit the ground for the last time.

Everything happened so fast then. I saw my mother run towards her daughter, while Aveline helped her husband to his feet. Carver was getting up, gathering his bearings. It was then that I snapped.

Huge shards of earth tore themselves from the ground, an ominous black aura surrounded them as my mind hurled them at the ogre, embedding themselves deep into its neck. I screamed in pain and anger, as the ogre exploded in a bright light. **(This is a mix of **_**Rock throw, Arcane Magic, and Walking Time Bomb.) **_

The lesser threats of the darkspawn armies did not concern me as they were easily dealt with in the same manner. All the pain that had built up inside me in this short time of escaping our fate was pouring out of me in waves of powerful magical energy and I, in no way, was stopping it.

The battlefield was clear of enemies before a mere three minutes had passed.

Tears ran down my mother's face, as we ran towards her and Bethany's body.

"Be-Bethany, wake up sweetie. The battle is over now. Please!" sobbed Mother, cradling my sister's broken body close to her.

"I'm sorry madam.. mistress, your daughter is gone." said Aveline, sadly.

"No.. No! These things will not take my daughter." shouted my Mother.

Carver sobbed quietly beside me. I wanted to, as well. So very badly.

"Maybe.. we should grieve when we're safe?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Don't speak to me about grief.. this is _your _fault! How could you let her charge off like that? Oh, my poor Bethany.. my sweet, little girl, my sweetheart..."

The tears almost sprang from me, despite my efforts. Ser Wesley saved me from it, though.

"The darkspawn will get us too, if we stay here.." Carver tried to reason.

"Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, please grant sanctuary to this woman in your kingdom of light. Amen."

Our grievances and goodbyes were cut short as a massive army of darkspawn joined us on the plateau. Somehow, this was also a bittersweet moment. At least I would be able to join my sister and father.. I resisted the urge to squeeze my eyes shut.

It was then that I heard a roar from above. A dragon, with its wings out-stretched poised at us before taking flight.. My first thought was that this ArchDemon was going to kill us.. I was no Grey Warden.. I had no chance.

But fate pulled a 180 as it took out the darkspawn army converged around us. Light blinded me and my group until out stepped a figure.

A woman, in strange yet stylish armor dragged one of the creatures along with her before dropping it and resting an arm on her hip.. She was obviously human, and yet her armor and appearance still looked like that of her dragon form.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Her voice hinted at an old age, but her body shape suggested quite different.

I looked to my left to see Aveline placed Ser Wesley onto the ground. He looked gravely injured.

"It used to be that we never got visitors to The Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes."

"I... we would not have survived if it had not been for you. I don't know what would have happened."

She smiled. "I do. You would have perished. You still may, but you should know. If you are wishing to flee the Darkspawn, then you should know you are heading in the wrong direction."

She began to walk away.

"Wait! So you're just going to leave us here?" shouted Carver, after her.

"And why not?" she turned. "I spotted a most curious site. An mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat. But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe, for the moment. Is that not enough?"

"Well.. will you please show me that trick? It seems useful" I, near, begged. My magic was beginning to scare me, yet I wanted to become strong like I was minutes ago.

She cackled. "I dare say it is.. such a clever tongue for a mage. How is it you plan to outrun the blight, clever child?"

"We're going to Kirkwall, in the Free Marshes." answered Carver, for me.

"Kirkwall? But that is such a long voyage, just to escape the Blight." Her tone seemed slightly condescending, which flared my anger.

"Our home was destroyed, and we have nowhere to go. But I would guess you care none." I shot at her.

"I see." she answered simply. "Hurdled into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you."

By her face, it seemed as though she was quoting something.. or someone.

"Is it fate, or chance? I can never decide. It seems fortune seems to smile on both of us today. I may be able to help you yet."

I replied in relief. "Please. Anything you can offer graciously accepted."

"Can we trust her? We don't even know what she is.." interjected Carver.

"I know what she is," said Aveline behind us, "the _Witch Of The Wilds.._"

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Asha'Bellenar. An old hag that talks too much.. Does it matter? I offer you this... I will get your group passed the horde in return of a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Will you do this for me?"

"We don't have much choice." I replied.

"We never do.. There is a clan of Dalish elves in a camp near Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their keep, Marethari. Do as she asks of it and any debt between us is paid in full." She handed me a gorgeous golden amulet.

She walked towards Aveline, then. "Before I leave, there is one more thing I must do."

Aveline stood for her husband's defense. "You will _leave him alone!" _

"Whatever has struck your man is now inside his blood." replied Flemeth.

"You lie-" started Aveline, but Wesley interrupted her

"She's right, Aveline. The corruption is destroying me.. Please, my love. End this for me. I beg of you."

She choked back tears.. "I cannot do this, Wesley... I-I.." she knelt down at his side, grasping his hand tightly.

I looked to Flemeth. Not one emotion flashed across her face. I made my choice.

"Aveline, I'm sorry. This must happen." We stood and Aveline stepped aside.

I knelt beside Wesley, and he pulled out his dagger and placed it above his heart. I looked into his eyes, one last time. He nodded, smiling a "Thank you" at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed down as hard as I could.

I blacked out.. but the last thing I heard was..

"Without an end.. there can be no peace.. It gets no easier from here.. Your struggles have only begun.."

**Hello yall. :) Opalaisha here. I know it has been such a long while since I uploaded or updated any stories, but this will change now.**

**This story Dragon Age II is based off of a game I just finished playing. The stories are all so well-developed and beautifully architectured. This is just a story template of said story.**

**Marian Hawke is the protagonist. A beautiful female mage with black cropped hair and brilliantly blue eyes. **

**I hope this catches on as well as my last ones. Lots of love.**

**Xoxo **


End file.
